The heart of a smile
by givemeurcash
Summary: i redid the story. new plot! Serena's parents are gone and she is stuck with darien & darien finds out her secrets!
1. Chapter 1

**Ring ring**

Darien walks to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"

" Hi I'm serena's mom and I was calling for Darien Shields. Is he there?"

"Um yea this is he.?"

"well me and her father are going on a trip and were wondering if its ok if we leave serena with you?

"Um yea sure she can stay here.. Of course..Are you coming over now?"

"Yes if it's ok"

"Sure do you need my address?"

"No we already have it"

"…Ok well bye"

"Good-bye Mr. Shields."

They both hung up. Serena was coming over. Weird. Why doesn't she stay with one of her friends? Oh well might as well put up with her.

Darien decided to clean up a bit.

A WHILE AFTER 

**Ding dong**

Darien went to go answer the door. When he opened it he saw a lady with gray Serena's. He saw that Serena's eyes were puffy and red..Meaning that she had been crying.

"So..Well..You're here Serena. I'll call you later and update u on things ok…well Mr. Shields I'm leaving my daughter to you…these are Serena's thing and I have to go but if u have any questions this is my number."

She handed him a card.

"Thanks." He said..Almost a whisper. Still looking at Serena.

"Aright then bye."

"Bye."

Serena turned to Darien with anger in his eyes.

"don't talk to me! I have no idea why I'm here with you rather than with my friends but appearantly my parents trust you now carry my stuff in." and turned and walked straight into his apartment. Darien picked her up carried her into his apartment came back to carry her things in and closed the door.

"Yea well I aint happy about this either"

"yea w/e." Serena said in a whisper.

"Ok well…make your self comfy and the bedroom is over there and you can change in there if you like into some PJ's. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."

"Ok…" she whispered again. She got up and got all her things and walked to the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later Serena came out.

"Hey Darien.."

"Yea Serena?"

"Can I have some milk?"

"Sure.." he laughed inside himself as he went to get Serena some milk."

He handed her a glass of milk and watched her drink all of it in one big gulp.

"Whoa meatball head. Pace yourself.hahaha."

"shut up!"

"Can I go to bed?"

"Sure.."

"Night.."

"Goodnight."

The whole night Serena stirred, cried and screamed. Darien woke up to Serena's screaming. He walked over to the bedroom finding Serena crying. She was having a nightmare.

" I..no…PLEASE…Stop! Darien!.." Serena was crying now.

Darien shock her until she woke up with a cold sweat.

"Serena what wrong? Are you ok?" Serena just stared and him. She couldn't talk. She could only think about her dream about her dad hitting her.

"Serena.. Talk to me please!"

"Just go please." Giving him a feeling less stare.

Darien walked out of the room. Why couldn't she talk to him? It was still night and thought he should try again in the morning. He walked out of the bedroom and went back to sleep.

Serena just layed there on the bed thinking about her nightmare until she fell back into a dreamless slumber.

The Next Morning 

Serena woke up to the warm sun reflecting on her face.

She smelt food. She quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

She saw Darien standing over the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning meatball head. How'd ya sleep?"

"Good. Thanks" she walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Do you want pancakes or eggs?"

Serena turned to look at him. Giving him that _you shoul know I want both of them _look.

He smiled.

"Oh yea you want everything." He laughed and so did she.

"Omg did Serena just laugh?"

He was mocking her.

"Shut up and give me my food."

She was lightning up to him and he was glad.

"So what ya wanna do today?" Darien asked.

"Um...I don't really know if I wanna do anything.."

"Oh ok. Well I have to go to work but if you need anything just ask ok?"

_That explains why he's wearing a suit _Serena thought.

"Ok."

"Alright.." Darien walks over grabs his keys and opens the door.

"Bye" Darien shut the door as he leaves.

"Bye.."Serena mumbled.

The hours seemed to go by very slow for Serena. She felt so bored. But she was still happy that she wasn't with her dad anymore. If she had to endure 10 more seconds of his beating she would kill herself, literally. She was also glad the person she was staying with was Darien. She missed him and all her friends. A thought came into her mind. She should go and see her friends. She got up. Put on some clothes and headed out the door. She first decided to go see Mina.

A few minutes later she was at Mina's doorstep. She stood there for a second…then ran the doorbell. She waited a few minutes until it was answered. Mina opened the door with Andrew standing right behind her.

"Serena! Omg! What are you doing here? I thought you were with darien.

"Yea I got bored"

"Hey serena.Man I missed ya." Smiled Andrew

"I missed u guys to. Did I come in a bad time?"

"Yea kinds of we were just heading out but its ok we—."

"Oh I'm sorry..Really its ok I'm happy to see you and should check on the others. I'll drop by later or you know where Darien's place is so I'll see you later ok?

"Alright but call next time ok?

"He he…I will bye"

Mina shut the door and Serena turned around and headed toward Lita's house.

Serena was glad she went to go see Mina and Andrew. She thought of the time they hung out and before she knew it she was at Lita's place. She walked up but before she knocked on the door the door swung open with Lita and Amy standing in front of her.

" We saw you walking this way from the window."

But before she could reply they both jumped out and gave her a huge hug.

"Why don't you come in?" Amy gave her a big smile.

"Ok..Cool."

The hours went by so fast as the three friends talked about what happened to them since the last time they saw each other. Which wasn't long but they lved to talk.

Serena told them about how she lived with Darien.

It was already seven o'clock and Darien would be home by now so she said her good-bye's t her friend and promised she would come by again and left. She headed towards Darien's place and once she got there she opened the door and jumped into her bed without even changing and was fast asleep before she even knew it. It had been a long day for her and she was tired. She hadn't even notice that she left the door open. Once Darien got home he noticed the door was open and thought something happened to Serena so he rushed in and closed the door behind him. He ran to the bedroom first to find Serena sleeping.

_She probably left the door open_ he thought. He left the bedroom closing the door behind him.

_I wonder what she did today…. I'll probably ask her tomorrow._ Darien got his stuff and went to finish his things before he to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Serena walks out of the bedroom with a smile on her face.

"Looks like someone slept well…you should have it already afternoon..Hehe."

Serena giggled. Darien was pleased to see her smiling once again like before…

"So Serena want to have some fun today?" Serena looked up at Darien and froze. It what her father would say before he would….

_**---Flashback---**_

"So Serena wanna have some fun?" he father gave her a devilish smile. He walked over and grabbed her hair and pulls her across the room as she screamed "dad stop please.." She would cry and her dad would hit her and throw her against the walls. He would give her a last kick and then leave. Leaving her to cry by herself.

_**---End of Flashback---**_

"No…NO! NO!" Serena had tears forming in her eyes. She backed away from Darien. She hadn't noticed it was Darien in front of her, in her eyes it was her dad.

Darien walked towards her "Serena are you ok?"

"Stop please dad don't.."

Serena turned to run but Darien grabbed her and shook her violently bringing her back from her dream.

"NOOO…DAD PLEASE I BEG U!"

"Serena what are you—Serena!"

serena blinked a few time before seeing where she was.

"Oh..Darien, it's u." She was breathing heavily. Trying to calm herself down she waited for Darien to let her go but he didn't. He picked her up and placed her on the sofa." "Serena we need to talk. Now!" there was silence between them.

"About what?" she looked up at him with heartbreaking eyes. "Your dad. I know you don't want to talk about it but letting tings out helps Serena."

"But I don't want to talk!" Darien could see that in Serena's eyes she was irritated. "Serena..Talk before I make u go back to your dad's." The moment Darien said that he had wished he didn't. Serena eyes grew huge with pain growing in them. Tears started to well up.

"Serena I'm sorry I didn't mean to really I am…. I…."

"He would hit me." There Serena said it. And she realized something. It felt soo good to say it. Darien froze. His blood started to boil and when Darien was mad you didn't want to be around to witness it. " HE WHAT!" he got up grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. Darien was going to Serena's house to kick the shit out of her dad. "Where are you going?" Serena got up from the sofa and walked towards Darien pulling him by his arm. "Gonna go kick some ass."

"NO..Please don't!" Serena held him from behind. It didn't take to long for Darien to notice that her body was being pressed into his. He immediately turns around and pulled Serena away. " I was going to do it for you." He said as he lowered his face closer to Serena's. " I know…but don't..Please" Serena could feel his hot breath balanced over her lips. He slowly brushed his lips over Serena's.

"So you want him to get away for laying a hand on my Serena?" Darien was only inches away from Serena lips. Serena wanted to just place her lips on his but something caught her attention.

" their gone that shwy the went on the trip. My mo was scared that I would rat my dad out. She said I need time to think.." But sh was interrupted by Darien's phone. "Damn.." Darien mumbled as he backed away from Serena and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Darien answered the phone annoyed.

"Hi Darien it serena's mom is Serena there?"

"Yeah sure hold up." Darien walked over and handed Serena the phone. Walking over to the sofa turning on the TV. And trying to think about what he was watching.

"Hello?" Serena answered.

"Hi Serena? It's mom. How's it going babe?"

"Good..Um..Any news?" Serena was worried about what her mom would tell her. That they were coming back form the trip early

"no just checking up."

"ok well I g2g mom sorry"

"its ok sweety. Bye"

"bye"

Serena hung up the phone and just stared at Darien. "What?" he asked her.

"nothing. Just wanted to check up on me."

"ok." Darien motioned for Serena to come over and sit on his lap. She hesitated but she needed someone to comfort her so she walked over to him and sat. She laid her back against his chest. "I'm here for u Serena you know that right?"

"Yea" Serena slowly fell asleep in Darien's arms. So Darien instead of moving her laid her right next to him on his big couch and grabbed the closest blanked it and covered the both of them.

"Goodnight Serena." He kissed her forehead and joined Serena in an afternoon nap.

Two hours later Serena woke up to find to strong arms holding her. She turned around to see Darien lying next to her. He looked so peaceful she felt guilty having to wake him up but if she didn't they would have wasted the whole day. "Darien…" she whispered his name as she shook him lightly. All he did was pull her even closer to him. Serena squealed. "Darien come on.." she had an idea. She leaned into Darien ear and whispered, "darien..Ugh..I love you..Please get the whip cream.." as she added a moan Darien sat straight up looking at her. Serena started to giggle. Darien smiled and pushed her back down on the couch. "So you think you can mess with my mind? You want me to bring the whip cream?" he looked at her raising an eyebrow. He began to stroke her side, teasing her. "Darien!" she jumped off the couch feeling her heart beat fast. Darien was about to go after her but there was a knock on the door. Instead he turned around and went for the door. Opened it and found mina and Andrew standing in front of him.

"Hey Darien what's up?" said mina in a high squeaky voice. "Hey mina!" came running Serena almost knocking Darien over just to say hi to her friend. "What's up sere?"

"Nothing u?"

"Nothing just wonder if ya wanna go to well…ya know a trip? Got two ticket for Hawaii?"

"Omg are you serious!" the two girls jumped up and down and screaming with joy as the two guys stood there rolling their eyes. "Oh shut up you know you wanna see us in bathing suits."

"Of course I do Serena." Darien smiled. "How long?" Darien asked. " A couple of days but we have an extra ticket." They all paused in silence.

"Well.. I have a sister who would love to go to Hawaii. Maybe I could—" mina jumped in before he could finish." great you call her and tell us meanwhile we leave tomorrow meet us at my place and we'll go from there ok? Ok.byeeee." but before they could reply mina ran out with Andrew back to their place to pack. "Bye dar." Andrew yelled before mina and pull him away that serena and Darien were out of sight.

Darien and Serena turned to look at each other. After a few seconds they both ran in the house shutting the door behind them and running to their bags to start packing.

As Serena was packing her clothes she remembered something. "Darien shouldn't you call your sis?"

"Oh yea thanks for reminding me meatball head." Darien o see how Serena would react. She gave him one of those _don't call me that_ look. He smiled and walked off to go call his sister. A few minutes later he came back to the room and started his packing again. "So..What happened?" Serena asked. "Well she's coming."

"Oh ok..When exactly is she coming?"

"Now."

"Now!"

"Yup." Darien turned to look at Serena and knew what she was thining."Don't worry she'll like u. she likes all my friends." _He thinks of me as his FRIEND. I wish we were more._ "So Serena you don't packing?" He noticed she was already zipping up her bags full of clothes. "Yea..I guess I'm a quick packer."

"Cool well I'm almost done. Why don't you go and wait for Raye to come here and open the door for her."

"Raye?" she gave Darien a confused look. "Oh yea..Lol…my sister."

"Oh ok" she gave Darien a smile. Serena got up from the floor and was heading out the bedroom when she tripped over her bags end and was about to hit the floor before Darien caught her. It took her a few moments before she finally got herself back together. "Thanks dar--" but before she could finish her sentence Darien kissed her. Her eyes were wide in shock. But slightly after she kissed him back. Darien was about to deepen' the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth but the there was a knock on the door. The both separated. Stared at each other as Serena was trying to go over what just happened Darien looked at her and turned away walking to the door.

Once he opened it he found his sister standing in the doorway with a wide smile on her face. "Raye!"

"Darien." She jumped towards him giving him a hug that made him fall back.

"So Hawaii…oh." Raye's attention goes toward Serena who walks out of the bedroom. Darien turns to see and what Raye is looking at. "Oh 'Raye this is Serena. Serena Raye."

"Well well well. Hi Serena and may I ask what are you doing here?" Raye was beginning to get mad. "Now Raye come on be nice. Besides.." he walked over to Serena putting an arm around her. "She's my girlfriend." Giving Serena his best smile. "What!" Serena screamed. "I am not!" Raye was starting to laugh as she carried her bags into another room. Once she was out of sight Darien whispered in Serena's ear. "But you know you wanna be." He looked at her and turned to walk towards Raye to help her with her bags. He was right. She did want him. And now that her father wasn't in her way anymore. She could be with Darien. But the question was. Did he want her? Ignoring what she was thinking of Serena gets up to follow Darien and Raye. "So serena..What exactly are you doing here?"

Serena looked at Darien with worrying eyes. He knew she didn't want to tell his sister. "Ahh..She is just staying here for a while until her parents are back from vacation." Darien cut in saving Serena. Serena looked at Darien with a warm smile. "Oh ok..Well when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Serena replied. "Yup and damn its already 7. Better start making dinner. Man time goes by fast doesn't it?" Darien mumbled away as he left to go make dinner leaving Serena and Raye alone. "Well.." Raye eyed Serena. "You've made yourself quit at home. Serena.." Raye looked around the house finding a lot of Serena's stuff spread everywhere. Serena turned to look what Raye was looking at and started to giggle. "Oh no its just packing makes me spread everything around to make sure I don't forget something..Lol.sorry." Serena turned to go clean up. Once she started grabbing a few of her stuff Raye grabbed her hand. Serena turned to see what's wrong. "Raye?"

"Look I don't care who you are or anything but let me tell you something. My brother is off limits. Got it? I'm sick of seeing bitches like u come and go and hurt him got it?" Serena looked at Raye with wide eyes. Shocked Serena didn't know what to say. Raye was tired of women hurting her brother. She loved him so very much and promise herself she would get rid of the next girl before she could hurt Darien. Raye let go of Serena hand and pushed her away making her fall and drops all her things. She gave her one last look before she turned to the kitchen where dinner was waiting for her. Serena was surprised. She hadn't done anything wrong but she felt guilty. "Serena are you coming!" Darien yelled. "Dinner's ready" but Serena suddenly lost her appetite. She just got up. Took all her things and ran in the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Darien meanwhile waited for her in the kitchen.

"Hey Raye you know why Serena isn't coming? She usually jumps on food when she knows its ready." Raye was satisfied. She knew that Serena had gotten her point about hurting her brother. "I have no idea." Raye replied smiling. She wasn't sure if anything was going on between her brother and Serena but was gonna make sure nothing happens. Darien was still not satisfied until he knew what was wrong with Serena. So he walked to the bedroom expecting to find a girl with hungry eyes wanting food but what her found Serena laying on the bed crying with all her things spilled on the floor. "Serena?" Serena got up to see Darien standing there looking at her. She immediately got up whipped her eyes and smiled. "What's up?" she said. "Serena what's wrong?"

"Nothing? Why?"

"Maybe because you're laying they're crying you dork." He walks over to the bed and sits next to Serena. "What's wrong?"

"I..I.." but Serena couldn't tell him that his sister was yelling at her for something she didn't even do. " Come on Serena."

"No…" she got up and looked at him.

Darien was angry. He knew raye probably yelled at her. She always yelled at his new female friends.

He walked towards Raye. "How dare you yell at her!"

Raye was shocked. She would have expected a thank you from him. "But I was trying to help!"

" I don't need it ok? Serena isn't like the others! She's going through a lot right now ok!" and with that he walked away leaving Raye to herself.

_So serena runs to Darien and tattle tells. Well two can play a game. I'll be an ultra bitch and lets see how she likes that _Raye thought. She walked towards the bed and without even changing she headed for bed.

**The Next Morning**

Darien walked up to his apartment and yelled for Raye. "Raye were leaving come on!"

Raye came running out. "Where have you been?"

"Trying to wake up Serena." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing get your stuff and take it to the car."

Raye listened. She got her stuff and walked to the car. Darien walked to the room. Put back Serena's stuff in her room. And walked out with their stuff. Before he turned back he went back into the room and grabbed a blanket for Serena.

He went out carrying the stuff. Locking his door on his way out.

Once he got to his car he popped the trunk and put his and Serena's bags in. walked to Raye who was just standing there staring at Serena.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing now give me ur stuff."

She handed him her stuff and walked to sit in the back seat. Once everything was in its place and Raye was in the car he took the blanket and gently wrapped Serena in it.

"Mmm…" Serena mumbled. He looked at her just to make sure the blanket was wrapped around her.

Got in the car and drove to Mina's.

"Why does she get to sleep?" complained Raye.

"Because I said so!"

on the way to mina's raye was coming up with ways to hurt Serena. Raye always got what she wants. Whether anyone liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.!

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Sorry..Serena slept in"

"Shut up! I was tired! I mean its 6 A.M!" Serena spoke after finally waking up from her sleep. She turned to see Raye when they were in the car and ever since then Raye has been giving her dirty looks. And she didn't know why.

"Well I think you slept enough." Said Raye

"Raye.." Darien said giving her a look saying _don't start something._

"What she sleep like a—"

"I dare you to finish that sentence!" cut in Serena. Raye raised an eyebrow and Serena and said "a Cow"

"Alright its on!" Serena started heading for Raye but was pulled back by Darien. Trying to keep the peace. At least until they go to Hawaii.

"Darien let go! Why I think she deserves a kick that little brat!"

"Nobody is giving anybody a kick! Understood!" yelled Darien. Serena just merely nodded. "Good! Now shall we go?" Darien threw Serena on his shoulder and walked back to the car.

"Hey put me down you bozo!"

"No or you might just attack someone." Said Darien calmly. Serena turned to look at Raye who was smirking at Serena. Boy did she want to wipe that's smirk off her face.

Once everything was settled in everyone got their bags in their car and headed off to the airport. Mina and Andrew went with one car and Raye Darien and Serena went with another.

"everyone's seatbelts on?" asked Darien.

"yup!" replied Serena and Raye.

"good."

Half an hour went by and they had just gotten on the freeway when Serena was getting bored.

"can we turn on the radio?"

"sure go ahead" replied darien. Still staring in front of him to make sure they don't miss their freeway exit.After an hour of driving they finally made it. Serena flipped through some channels until she foud one she liked. Raye didn't like so song so…

"will you change it?"

"no"

"serena!"

"Raye!"

"you know I don't like you very much!" yelled Raye

"wll you don't even know me…but I don't like you either!"

"change it!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"how about no music!" yelled darien cutting in and turning off the radio. "were almost tere anyways ways"

"see what you did?" complained serena.

"my fault it was--"

"shut up the both of you!" yelled darien.

They both were quit through out the trip and waited until they go to the airport.

Sorry guys I rushed the first two chapters cause I had to get off the comp and wel I randomly last minute thought I should change the story but I promise after it I will make it more detailed..if you think the old story was better please tell me thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of sailor moon…I aint that good of a writer…lol

They finally arrived at the airport. Took their luggage and got their tickets and were finally settling in their seats.

" Alright everyone..I think were all in this row…yup except for me and… I guess Serena…damn I have t hear her nag all the way there!" Darien complained.

"Oh shut up Darien you act as if I want to!"

"I don't know..Do ya Serena?"

"Well she is does...she's does wasting her time..Because as long as I'm alive..she aint getting nowhere!" yelled Raye.

"Is that a threat Raye?" yelled Serena.

"You bet your bottom dollar it is!"

Serena and Raye were in between a death glare battle until Serena was pulled into her window seat by Darien.

"Sit down please and don't complain!"

"Humph…fine!"

Serena and Darien were sitting in the window sit with Andrew and mina in the middle row with Raye next to a hot guy who apparently was named chat and the two were getting along fine in another window aisle seat.

After a couple of hours of flying they were about to hit some turbulence when a flight attendant spoke over the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts we are about to hit some turbulence but please remain calm we will be passing by it soon safely. Thank you"

Now everyone knew Serena was scared of turbulence, which caused everyone to turn and look at Serena.

"Serena?" said Darien. Reaching out to hold her hand. " It's going to be fine you know that right?"

Serena turned to look at Darien with a pale face. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Then the plane shook. Serena's face drained even paler. Raye snickered.

"Hahaha what wrong? Can't take a little motion?" Darien turned and gave Raye a hard glare.

"Raye..SHUT UP!"

Raye shut up immediately.

The plane shook again, which caused Serena, who wasn't wearing a seat, to fly out of her seat and almost hit the hallway floor until she felt to arms slide around her waist and pull her back and onto Darien's lap. Serena turned to face Darien. She mouthed and barely whispered a thank you and was about to collapse with the pressure of the turbulence. It shook one more time that caused Serena to cry out and start to cry. Clinging to Darien as if her life depended on it.

Eventually it's stopped which caused the flight attendant to go on the speaker again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the turbulence has ended and we will continue our journey. Thank you."

But Serena was still clinging to Darien and crying. Darien was patting her hair trying to calm her down.

"Serena.. Are you ok?" said mina.

Andrew turned to look at mina and said, "She'll be fine just give her some time."

"Serena…Serena its over.. Its ok." Said Darien.

Serena sat there on Darien lap holding onto him. She gradually fell asleep in his arms. Darien took hold on a blanket and laid it on Serena. Just sitting there relaxing he. Waiting for Serena to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon because if I did …. Darien would be mine.**

**Also I have to give thanks to sailorgirl16 she helped me a lot of this chapter and she will be in others.so everyone give her a round of applause! Thank you and back to the story.**

"Serena" Serena stirred not wanting to wake up.

"Serena…SERENA!"

"Mm…"

" Serena blooming dales is burning down!" Darien replied wanting to see her reaction and that's just what he got. Serena sprang up wide-awake screaming

"What? Where?" she turned to Darien finding him laughing.

"You ass you did it on purpose!"

"Duh you wouldn't get off me" Serena looks down to find herself sitting in Darien's lap. Wanting to have some fun Serena said "No." and she close her eyes and snuggles into Darien's arms.

"SERENA!" Serena gets off him and laughs.

Sitting back in her own seat she felt the plane land with a few more whimpers and screams, and a little reassurance from Darien, the plan finally made it to the passenger bay… as the passengers filed out the friends walked together in a group along with Rayes new flirt partner, Chad, she was still giggling annoyingly but he enjoyed the attention as they walked through the maze of corridors and open doors to the luggage bay.

"So um..Do you have to go anywhere or are you free?" Raye asked.

"No I'm free..Can I hang with you guys for a while?"

"Sure!" Chad and continued walking.

Serena and Darien were still teasing each other, Serena sitting on his lap when they sat to rest, or if the saw a shop he knew she liked he would claim something was wrong with it.

Chad found this quite funny as he continued to talk to Raye, " so are they always like this?"

"Yea they always are" Raye replied turning to look back at Serena and Darien. Laughing at them as she watched Darien pull on one of her meatball pigtails, jokingly, that's all he was doing…playing. 

"Shut up Darien!" Serena scolded angrily.

"What it's the truth…it's not my fault your hair looks like meatballs!" Darien chuckled, he was joking again but could see he was going over the top; he'd done it again.

"Fine, you know what?" Serena looked around to find a super cut a couple stores down from her and her friends and turned back to Darien mockingly.

"What Serena you're going to cut your hair?" Darien replied sarcastically. Serena didn't reply all she looked once again at Darien before turning her back on him and walking to wards the SUPERCUT, making her way past Raye and Chad she slowly and unsurely made her way past the few shops that distanced her apart from the SUPERCUT, she wouldn't go back now but it felt so slow as she walked step by step.  
"What is she doing?" asked mina unsure of her friend's motives, she watched in horror as Serena continued to walk towards the shop.  
"I think she's heading into…. THE SUPERCUT!" yelled Andrew after finding out Serena's plan, he too was mortified as he watched the girl he thought as a sister go against her heart in her in something as precious to her as her hair.

Darien turned and looked at Serena and finding her at the front door of the super cut, was she kidding, she was actually going to do it as well "Serena! I was joking!"  
Everyone ran after her. Finally reaching the store, walking in together and catching their breath they went up to Serena who was talking to a stylist about the hair she wanted.

"So I want it cut but not to short. Like…. middle back." she sounded so business like, but she had steeled her self against it, she would not go back now.

"Serena I was just joking!" Darien replied frantically. Serena turned to look at Darien, sadness and determination as well as something he thought he would never see want… before she said anything her knew why she wanted to do this. "I'm not doing this just because you made a stupid comment. I just felt I need change…and besides…if I go back to my dads…. long hair isn't a good idea" Serena replied turning away from Darien's eyes, eyes filled with knowing and regret as well as pride at the blonde as she took control.

He knew she still hurt from what she went through. And he couldn't blame her. If I were her I wouldn't want long hair either. "Alright Serena if you want to I am not going to stop you."

2 Hours later 

"Finally! I thought we would never get out!"

"Shut up Darien…my hair feels sooo much lighter…" Serena slid her fingers through her new waist/ middle-back lengthened hair.

"I like it Serena." Mina replied giving Serena one of her wide smiles.

"Me too" agreed Andrew.

"Thanks guys!"

"Yea it looks nice…but ahh man now I cant call you meatball head!" Darien complained.

"That's right…waiting your trying to mess with me aren't you!" Serena and Darien started their daily arguments.

(A/N: wont they ever stop!)

Serena and her gang all slowly make their way to eat somewhere.

"Finally I'm soo hungry!"

"Your always hungry meatball head"

"I am not…and you can't call me that anymore!"

"Just cause your hair is gone don't mean your head still don't look like a meatball" Darien laughed.

"Ugh!"

The gang spent their time waiting until it was the right time to go to their hotel. Chad had apparently broken off the group to go to his hotel but gave raye his number. Finally when they got to the office. Everyone had paired off for the rooms. Since they had three. Mina went with Andrew. Raye wanted it for herself and if Chad ever came over. So Serena and Darien were once again stuck with each other. Everyone one by one left to o to their rooms leaving Serena and Darien alone.

"Great I'm stuck with an idiot for two whole days damn it!"

"Shut up meatball head you don't think I hate this?"

"W/e shut up and get moving!"

Serena and Darien slowly move their luggage into the elevator and press their floor number.

Once the got there. They eased their bags into the floor and set search for their room. Once they found it the opened it to find it finely furnished but one problem. Only one bed!

"Hells no! I am not sharing"

"I think there must be a mistake!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP I'll call the clerk downstairs alright?"

Darien walked over to the phone and called the front desk clerk.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm room number 103 and well we were wondering if another bed could be brought up to our room."

"I'm sorry sir but all the beds are taken I will try and get a bed up there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling but I have busy lines. Good-bye"

Darien hung up to find a raging blonde running around the room.

"We aint sharing."

"Well it looks like we aint got no choice!" Darien ignored Serena and began undressing. Serena's eyes widened and she began to panic.

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing and getting ready for bed u got a problem?"

"Yes! Cant u sleep with your clothes on?"

"I still have my boxers on you idiot!"

"W.e…I'm going to sleep." ended serena going into the bathroom with her pajamas and coming out with a tank top and some short boys shorts.

"What happened to wearing clothes?" Darien said.

"Oh shut it"

"Grumpy" Darien turned off the light as Serena got into the bed. Their backs both turned towards each other and a grumpy goodnight from the both of them.


End file.
